Passing the Torch
by Falconess
Summary: Set in the future, it is the first episode in the continuing adventures of the daugther of Ash and Misty, Krystal Ketchum and her friend Jacen, son of Jesse and James. Will Krystal get a badge, will Jacen escape his airhead sister?
1. Passing the Torch

Author's Notes: This is a fanfiction about Ash Ketchum's  
daughter, Krystal and her adventures with Jesse and  
James' son Jacen. Also appearing in here are NEO Team  
Rocket, led by Giovanni's ADOPTED son, Jared, and  
Jacen's twin sister, Jannie. It is long, but we spent  
a lot of time and effort on it. We hope you enjoy it.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
Pokémon: PASSING THE TORCH  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Passing the Torch - Episode 1  
  
Co-Written By: Joanie Rich and Sheila Coe  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: Passing the Torch  
  
In the distance, over a bright green meadow, brimming with dew, was the rising spring sun; the last one until summer. It's rays beamed down on a small white cottage making the windows flash like diamonds. It's brightness slipped through its windows. In one window that the light shined lay a sleepy child. Feeling it enter her room, she slowly opened her eyes. She rubbed the deep sleep from them and clumsily sat up. She quickly fell back onto her pillows. Finally deciding that she was awake she pulled herself up with all her strength. She gazed about her room. Then it hit her. Today was the day! The day she had waited for her whole young life. She energetically leaped off her bed, in such excitement she didn't notice Buddy, her bulbasaur, sleeping peacefully by her bed. Luckily for Buddy, Krystal was still not totally awake and she slipped on her rug, crashing to the floor, pulling the bed covers down with her.  
  
Two of her pillows landed on Buddy. He woke up and tried to shake them off. Krystal looked to her left and quickly removed them. He greeted her and sat on her lap. She gave him a quick hug, and placed him gently on her mattress. Holding the bedpost for support, she stood up and hurried to her closet. She flipped on her TV and proceeded to rummage through the depths of her closet. She pulled out her purple backpack, full of gear, and heaved it onto her bed as if it were full of bricks. Buddy dodged and began to inspect it. The morning news blared on the TV.  
  
She turned back to her clothes and pulled out a shirt, pants and threw them on her chair. Then she sped to the dresser and frantically searched it. In a minute she was dressed and sprinted in the bathroom. Buddy snatched the remote with his long vines and watched the TV. The Pallet Town area was supposed to have a record sunny day. Another reporter appeared and talked on about more mysterious Pokémon disappearances reported in downtown Viridian City. Buddy sighed and looked for something more interesting to watch. He soon found the Saturday Morning cartoons.  
  
Krystal came racing out and snatched up her backpack. She stared at her alarm clock. She woke up an hour late! Freaking out, she dashed out her door and flew down the stairs faster than a pidegot. Buddy calmly turned off the TV and switched off the lights as he left.  
  
The smell of fresh bacon and eggs hung in the air like a heavy fog. Krystal quickly took a seat by her dad, who was engrossed in the Pallet Post newspaper.  
  
"Morning Daddy!"  
  
Ash adjusted his glasses and looked up to see her smiling face, "Honey! I thought I heard you!" he sat down his paper and gave her a big bear hug, "How's my favorite birthday girl? Being 10 is a big event! You know, when I was 10 I-"  
  
"Ash! Don't get carried away dear," came a reprimanding yet sweet voice from the kitchen.  
  
"Ah, Misty, I was just-"  
  
"Yes, I know you Ash Ketchum," Misty entered carrying a tray of 3 plates piled with steaming food. She turned to her daughter, "Don't let him bore you with his 'stories.'" She returned to the kitchen.  
  
"I love your stories Daddy!" she whispered.  
  
He chuckled, "Just don't let your mother hear that," he whispered back.  
  
"Too late," Misty called from behind the swinging saloon-like kitchen doors. Ash cringed and Krystal giggled.  
  
He turned his head toward the table by the window. On it sat an old, framed photograph. In it, Pikachu was atop his head, laughing with a bright smile. Ash was waving at the camera, and laughing right along with him. He sighed and turned from the picture. Buddy had entered and hopped onto the table and scooted in his booster seat by Krystal. Ash looked at the two and remembered what it had been like with his best friend.  
  
"Now, take good care of Buddy..."  
  
"Don't worry Daddy, I will! He's my best friend! Aren't you Buddy?"  
  
"Bulb-A-SAUR!" Buddy replied, sitting tall in his chair.  
  
Suddenly Misty reappeared with a dish of Pokémon chow for Buddy, and some drinks. As the family dug into breakfast, Krystal's mind was on that of her Pokémon Journey that was to begin today. on her 10th birthday. Throughout breakfast, much advice was given to her. She let it all sink in, but at the same time let her mind wander for miles. Soon breakfast ended. She helped her mom clear the table and handed the dishes to Mr. Mime, who proceeded to wash them. She went to the porch and sat quietly on the porch swing, daydreaming.  
  
The swing was swaying back and forth as she pushed it gently with her feet. The Pokémon door flapped open and Buddy scampered out. Seeing Krystal, she lunged onto the swing and settled by her. They watched together as soft clouds rolled silently by.  
  
The front door opened. Ash and Misty stepped out, Ash carrying two small gifts. He sat down next to Krystal and Misty took a seat on the white wicker chair beside them.  
  
"Happy Birthday Krystal," he handed her the first present, "Remember," he added, "These presents aren't only for your birthday, but they will be useful on your journey as well."  
  
"Go ahead, open one!" Misty encouraged her, shoving the small present at her.  
  
Krystal grabbed it and carefully tore it off, revealing a small, metallic red... "CALCULATOR!?!?"   
  
Ash fell off the bench. "NO! I mean, no. It's a Pokedex3000! It used to be mine, but I made some modifications and I want you to have it! His name is Dexter. He has all sorts of Pokémon info. Just point it at a Pokémon and he'll scan it and give you the information you need. It also acts as identification and has a map of all the places I've traveled in my journeys around the world. Its database can access any information on gym leaders, Pokémon centers, and the Pokémon League. One more thing, it also has a radio, and has a digital phone feature on it. Just don't use it too often. I maybe the Pokémon Professor, but I'm not RICH! Okay?"  
  
Krystal was staring intently into the Pokédex. Never before had she seen something so interesting. It had so many shiny buttons in all the colors of the rainbow, and she couldn't wait to try them all!   
"But there's one small glitch, I haven't been able to fix. Every time it's used, the voice grows higher in pitch, and eventually it will be unbearable. Just send to me and by then I should have figured out something."  
  
She broke out of the trance she was in and reached for another present. The next one was in the shape of a hat. Her dad must have wrapped it, she thought. Misty stared curiously at the present, and then gave a threatening glance towards Ash.  
  
"Ash Ketchum, you didn't..."  
  
Krystal tore open the present and found it to be an Official Pokémon League Hat!!! A little old, and worn-in, but it was a COLLECTOR'S ITEM!!! She placed it on her head and it fit perfectly.  
  
"Cool Dad, Thanks a lot! Look Mom!" she turned to Misty, whose face had turned a shade of crimson.  
  
"I thought I got RID of that STUPID HAT!" she stood by Ash and shook him!  
  
"I... couldn't...(pant-pant) let... you... do... it!" she stopped and sat back down in her chair still emotionally damaged.  
  
"It's a family heirloom, dear! Just think how much it will be worth in the future!"  
  
"Is that all you think about... MONEY!" she sobbed. Her pager beeped loudly. Her eyes widened.   
  
"I'M LATE!!" she started to run, but then stopped and gave her daughter a quick hug and kiss, "Take care sweety! Mommy has to go to the Pokémon center. Be careful and don't talk to strangers!!!!" She sprinted to her small blue car, started it up, backed out, and peeled away down the road, waving good-bye.  
  
They waved away the dust, "Well, Krystal. (Sob-sob) you better go before it gets too dark out!(sob-cry)" he tried to contain his feelings, and then gave her one more hug.   
  
"Daddy, it's not even lunchtime yet!"  
  
"Oh, (sniffle) I guess you're right!" he cried.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll make you proud!" she strapped on her purple backpack, called Buddy, and started down the beaten path beside her house, heading towards the edge of Pallet Town. She waved and he waved back and returned to the empty house. He ran upstairs and out onto the deck and watched his little girl disappear over the horizon. 


	2. Jacen's Family Problems

Chapter 2: Jacen's Family Problems  
  
  
"Not AGAIN!!" Jannie threw the bottle of face cleaner onto the floor. And stared into the mirror, "I can't believe I have another one!!!!"  
  
"JACCCCCCEEEEEEENNNNN!!!! Get in here! I need someone to yell at!!!!!" she played with her long, purple hair.  
  
Jacen scrambled down the hallway and tripped into the bathroom.   
  
"What is it?" he shivered.  
  
"This face cleaner you bought me is USELESS! Look at my perfect face, RUINED!!!" she sobbed and bent her head.  
  
"It's not that bad, Jannie. In fact I think those are-"  
  
"I KNOW WHAT THEY ARE!!" she roared loudly, "Now go get me some different stuff. And this time... GET SOMETHING THAT WORKS YOU NITWIT!"  
  
"But I just went out this morn-"  
  
"I DON'T CARE! Now, Jacen, don't you want me to look my best?" she asked sweetly, batting her eyes.  
  
"Yes, but I-I-"  
  
"Ooooh! You make me so mad! If you don't do what I ask, then I tell Mommy!" she pointed her finger at him.  
  
His whole body turned white. That's all he needed was her to tattle on him... again.  
  
"Alright...you win. I'll be right back," he exited the bathroom and ran his fingers vigorously through his flame red-colored, hair. He wasn't sure what to do. It wasn't the first time, his twin sister had bossed him about like her own personal slave. And it also wasn't the first time she had threatened to tell on him. He knew if she did, his parents would side with her so-sweet-it's-sick attitude. Sure, they loved him, but he couldn't stand another minute in that house! Suddenly his mind drew up a plan. Why not run away? After all, he HAS a Pokémon license, and he's a hard worker! He could find a job and make some money to travel. Anything to get away from Jannie.   
  
Still, he would miss his home and what would he do once he got out? He wasn't really interested in going anyplace, or becoming a 'Pokémon Master'. No, it would be too risky. He would just see if he could last out the tormenting and teasing a little longer. Perhaps next time.   
  
He glumly walked down the stairs and entered in the back of his family's restaurant, "THE ROCKET RESTAURANT- Blast in for a BITE today!" He passed through the kitchen and said hello to all the cooks and waiters, smelling all the delicious delights that passed by. He finally came to a small back room with a gold plate that read:  
  
James & Jessie McScanty  
The Managers (and owners!)  
  
He knocked three times. No answer. He knew that they were in there. He opened the door. His parents were on top of the table singing their lungs out:  
  
"...Surrender now or prepare to Fight!-" The music blasted Jacen's ears, and when they saw him enter, they fell off and James quickly turned the music off.  
  
"Jacen, dear, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" his mother roared.  
  
"Sorry, it's just that. Well, Jannie needs some more face cleaner... and I was wondering..."  
  
"Sure son, we're loaded with money!" James dug in his coat pocket for some spare cash. Jessie smacked him on the head.  
  
"Now son, we're not made of money,"  
  
"So what are we made of?" James chimed in.  
  
"BE QUIET!!-Honey," she gave him a pat on the head. She turned back to Jacen, "But, since it's for a good cause, here's 10 bucks. And bring me back the CHANGE this time!" she said reaching into James' pocket and pulling out a crisp 10 dollar bill.  
  
He took it and stuffed it in his pocket, "Thanks, Mom, Dad."  
  
"Take care dear, and bring the change back soon!" she called as he left. James turned the music back on as he shut the door. After all, what would the staff think if they saw their managers doing such stunts? Luckily for them, he thought, that room is soundproof. He exited through the front door this time and started down the road towards the convenience store.  
  
END of Chapter 2 


	3. They Meet

Chapter 3: They Meet  
  
  
Krystal looked up at the sun. Her stomach rumbled loudly. It had been quite a while since that wonderful breakfast. Hmm! She could almost smell it. In fact, she did smell something. True, it wasn't breakfast, but MAN DID IT SMELL GOOD! She sprinted past some small buildings and looked across the street. On the outskirts of the Pallet Town border sat what looked like a quaint cafe. It presented a huge neon sign in shades of green that said: "The Rocket Restaurant." Under it was a smaller one that read: "Blast in for a BITE today!"   
  
"Look Buddy FOOD!!!!" Buddy looked at her strangely and unable to resist any longer she dashed towards the building blindly, craving food and sustenance! She didn't see the boy walking sadly away.  
  
"BULBA!!!" he shouted running after her, "BUL-BA!"   
  
SMACK!!!!!! They fell down in a lump on the ground. Buddy rushed over and tugged on her sleeve. They got up and brushed themselves off. Krystal gasped, "Oh my gosh! I'm so SORRY! Here let me help you up- NO WAIT! You're already up! Um-I-uh-"  
  
"That's fine, just as long as you're not going to get mad and hit me or something."  
  
"Why would I do that? After all, I did run into you," she chuckled.  
  
He was taken away with her politeness, "You mean you're not mad at me?"  
  
"Off course not SILLY!" she gave him a friendly smack on the back. He toppled over, "Oh-oh!! I'm sorry." she helped him up, "Guess I got carried away..."  
  
"Hey, it's not the first time I've been knocked down today," he sighed, "And most likely it won't be the last..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. In fact it's kind of embarrassing..."  
  
"Really!-I mean uh... That's too bad. What happened?"  
  
"I don't really want to talk about it..."  
  
"You should be happy! Look at all the money you got!" she pointed to the bill hanging out of his pocket.  
  
"Well, it's not really mine..."  
  
"But it's in YOUR pocket!"  
  
"I know, but I have to buy something for my sister, she's-"  
  
"Sick? OH! How terrible! I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Sick? No, not exactly, anyway. I have to go get her some face cream."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"To clean her face, what else?"  
  
"How old is she?"  
  
"Twelve."  
  
"And she needs face cream?"  
  
He paused a second, thinking it over, "I'm-not-sure."  
  
Krystal looked at him, puzzled, and looked at Buddy, they shrugged.  
  
"Anyway, I'm Krystal. Krystal Ketchum! What's your name?"  
  
"Jacen. Jacen McScanty."  
  
"Hey Jacen, have you ever eaten there?" she pointed towards the restaurant.  
  
"Yeah, my parents sorta own it."  
  
"OWN IT! That's so COOL! (Does that mean you get a discount?)"  
  
He stared at her blankly, "Um, I'll have to check on that."  
  
"I'm as hungry as a Victreebel!"  
  
"Wow. You are hungry. My dad has one of those... ewww!"  
  
"Okay...whatever. Want to go get a snack?"  
  
"No, I gotta buy the stuff for my sister."  
  
"All right! But maybe we can do a battle or something later!"  
  
"Well, I don't really want to battle, but-"  
  
"YOU DON'T WANT TO BATTLE!!! I mean, well, what trainer doesn't battle? It kinda defeats the purpose of-"  
  
"I just don't want to, okay Krystal?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know you felt that way..."  
  
"I don't want Arfie* (* Author's Note: pronounced "ARF-EE") to get hurt."  
  
"What's an Arfie?"  
  
"It's not a what, it's a who. Arfie is an Arcanine!" Buddy backed into Krystal. She looked down at him.  
  
"Buddy? What's a matter with you?"  
  
"BUL-ba, ba, ba, ba, ba-" he stammered.  
  
"Your not scared of ol' Arrfie, are ya?" Jacen leaned down towards Buddy.  
  
"Bul...ba," he nodded.  
  
"You are?" Krystal said.  
  
"Well, I am a fire type trainer."  
  
"Cool! I'm a normal type!" She said, proud of her type.  
  
"But you have a bulbasaur for your mascot."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"I know that," she said calmly, trying to contain her anger, "What's wrong with that?"  
  
"Well, nothing..."  
  
"I have OTHER Pokémon, you know," she got into his face, "Why do people tell me that!"  
  
"I didn't know!"  
  
"Well, I'm going to eat now. You go buy that... stuff. I'm going to satisfy MY-SELF!"  
  
"See you later then... I guess."  
  
"Ya! SURE!"   
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bulba."  
  
"See ya Buddy," Jacen called as he walked down the road.  
  
Krystal headed towards the restaurant and barged in the door. Jacen turned and slowly continued down the road, looking up in the sky, perhaps thinking hard about something, or someone.  
  
  
END of Chapter 3 


	4. The First Battle

Chapter 4: The First Battle  
  
  
Krystal gobbled down the last of her Mega Rocket Meal, and was slurping the last few drops of her Super Rocket Punch. It was so very tasty, and she hated to see it end. Buddy also was about done with his cute little Mini-Meal. She scooped all the trash onto her tray and proceeded towards the rocket-shaped trash can, in a happier mood than before.  
  
The door opened and Jacen slipped in quietly, looking all around nervously. He then saw Krystal. He ran to her and got on his knees, "HEEEELLLPPP!! Listen, you just gotta HIDE me!! I know I made you mad, but SHE'S COMING!!!"  
  
"SETTLE DOWN," she shook him. He stopped looking and tried desperately to catch his breath, "Now," she added, "WHAT IS GOING ON!"  
  
"Hide me and then I'll tell you!"  
  
She consented, and shoved him under a booth. Buddy sat on the seat, and Krystal sat on the other side, "Now tell me what's going on," she said, cautiously looking around for anything suspicious.  
  
"It's Jannie, my sister."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Well, you know the face cleaner I was supposed to get?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, I kinda got her the same thing."  
  
Suddenly the doors blasted open, a tall girl with flowing purple hair stomped in and looked around like an angry Charizard, picking it's prey.  
  
"I take it that's her."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Maybe I can talk her out of it."  
  
"I don't think that's such a good-"  
  
"Hey you!" she approached Krystal's table, "Who are talking to, you loonie?"  
  
"Uh... my buddy. Yeah! Buddy, he's my bulbasaur." Buddy waved with his vine whip.  
  
"Nice."  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
Her face turned red, "Oooh! It makes me angry just thinking about that-that-that L-O-S-E-R of a brother I have."  
  
Krystal jumped up from her spot, "Jacen's NOT a loser!"  
  
"So YOU DO KNOW HIM!" she pointed at her.  
  
"Yeah, and you shouldn't your treat your brother like that!"  
  
"Who says?"  
  
"I DO!"  
  
"And who are you, the Queen of England? Einstein? Ash Ketchum?"  
  
"Close. I'm Krystal, Krystal Ketchum! The Daughter of the Pokémon Master!"  
  
"He's no master, only a qualified expert."  
  
"Take that back! No one insults my father!"  
  
"And you're Master of the Loser-mon!"  
  
"Where I come, them's fighting words!" she put up her fists.  
  
"Let's settle it then. You versus me, and I know who will win!"  
  
"You're on! But I think the outcome will be very different!"  
  
They stomped out the door. Buddy followed close behind. Jacen scrambled from under the table and ran to the window. He looked out and saw them call out their Pokémon.  
  
  
"BUDDY, I CHOOSE YOU!" Buddy hopped out in front of her, ready to battle.  
  
"Okay. Whatever! SANDY... uh, BEAT HER UP!"  
  
"HA! Sandshrew is weak against grass, Buddy. This will be sooo easy!"  
  
"Not so fast! Sandy DIG a hole!"  
  
"Dig? What's that? Her Pokédex3000 beeped loudly. She picked it up, and opened it.  
  
Sandshrew dug a deep hole and disappeared underground. Dexter spoke, "DIG, a Technical Machine Attack. It can only be taught by finding the TM28, and using it on an able Pokémon."  
  
"And this means what?"  
  
"DIG - the Pokémon digs a hole, and causes severe-"  
  
"I KNOW IT DIGS!" she shook it violently before it could finish and it became silent. A crowd of people began to gather from inside the restaurant and some passers-by. Jacen snuck out and tried to blend into the crowd, so Jannie wouldn't spot him.  
  
Buddy looked around and suddenly the ground shook beneath him. Sandy exploded out of the ground, throwing Buddy spinning into the air.  
  
"BUDDY!!!" she cried, "Use Razor Leaf!"  
  
A cyclone of leaves slammed into Sandy, and sent it tumbling to the ground, it swirled back and struck again, scratching it badly.  
  
"Sandy!!!" Buddy also began to fall through the sky.  
  
"Buddy use your vine whips and grab onto to... Anything!"  
  
He stretched them as far as he could and grabbed onto the giant rocket that topped the restaurant. He swung down like Tomo of the Safari Zone and landed on the ground.  
  
Sandy tried to get up, but couldn't.  
  
"Use your Sand-Attack, maybe he'll miss!" Jannie yelled.  
  
Sandy barely flicked its leg and a small cloud of dust flew up. It was blown away by a slight breeze.  
  
"Quick, the enemy's weak Buddy!" Krystal called, "Vine Whip and give Sandshrew a toss!"  
  
Buddy threw out his vine whips and grabbed Sandy, reared back and threw it towards Jannie. She was slow on reflexes and Sandy flew into her face. Knocking her embarrassingly to the ground. The crowd began laughing hysterically and cheering for Buddy and Krystal.   
  
Defeated, she got up, ripped Sandy off her face, and stood in shock.  
  
"I'll get you Little-Miss-LOSER-mon-Master!! I'll be back and my boyfriend will beat you up! He's THIR-TEEN!!! What do you think of that LITTLE girl?"  
  
"Don't call me LITTLE, ever..."  
  
"Fine, Munchkin, but you won't long to wait."  
  
"For what?"  
  
In response, she stuck out her tongue, flipped up her hand and stormed off, dragging a nauseated Sandy with her.   
  
"Krystal that was AWESOME!! You finally gave her something that- uh... good job!" he turned red.  
  
"Thanks, but Buddy did all the work!"  
  
"BUL-BA-SAUR!"  
  
"You are the best, Bud! Never get between a girl and her Bulbasaur!" she shouted off in Jannie's direction.  
  
"Gimme some vine!" they slapped hands to vines, and did a victory dance, "Come on Jace, join in!"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
They frolicked about as the crowd began to disperse.  
  
"Now what are you gonna do?"  
  
"Well, WE'RE going to Viridian City!"  
  
"V-Viridian?"  
  
"Yeah, want to come! It'll be fun!"  
  
"Um...well..."  
  
"Do you need think it over or something?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Okay! Well Buddy and I gotta stop by the Pokémon Center, and get some supplies too. We'll meet you here at 3:00, 'Kay?"  
  
"Yeah. Right!"  
  
She deepened her voice, "We'll be BACK!"  
  
Jacen shuffled back into the restaurant, unsure of what to do.  
  
Jannie kept pacing towards the forest. Sandy was desperately trying to keep up. She pulled on Jannie's leg, and Jannie pushed her back. She had other things on her mind. For one thing, where was that boyfriend of hers? When she really needed him, he was fooling around in the middle of Viridian Forest with that stupid, what did he call it? A "Saiser"? A "Lasaw"? Who cares! It was some sort of illegal laser-saw thingy. But it had to go. After all, it was either her or the... the... thingy.  
  
  
END of Chapter 4 


	5. The Truth is in Here, Son

Chapter 5: The Truth is In Here, Son  
  
  
Jacen had been pacing in front of the office door for some time, when he finally gathered enough courage to go inside. Once again he knocked on the door three times, with no response as usual. He once again opened the door to find his father arranging flowers. In his mother's hair to be precise.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Oh!" James shoved the bright daffodil through Jesse's hair and messed up the whole arrangement, "Noooo!! I was sooo close this time!"  
  
"That's okay dear, I don't want to wear those daffy daffodils. Now you have to get me roses. RED ROSES, James! Not yellow, not white or EVEN pink, but RED, to match my hair. Don't you think so Jacen, honey?"  
  
"Sure, mom!" he agreed, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"Now, WHAT DID YOU WANT!"  
  
"Well, I wanted to uh... go on a Pokémon journey?"  
  
"A Pokémon journey! FINALLY! My little boy," James stood and began to cry with pride, "he will be a GREAT Pokémon Master! I'll be soooo proud!!"  
  
"Well, yeah. Thanks for the support!"  
  
"I don't know James, do you think wittle Jacey is weady for his wittle journey yet? Why we were... Hey! Now that I think about it, WE NEVER WENT ON ONE!" she jumped up and all the flowers fell out of her hair.  
  
"Darling you're RIGHT!" They cried and hugged each other bawling their heads off.  
  
"So, I can go then?"  
  
"Of course! But wait James, get out the 'THING'!"  
  
"Ooooooohh! Goody! I'm sooo excited!" he shivered with excitement.  
  
James dug through the tall file cabinets until he retrieved a small box. He handed it to Jacen carefully.   
  
Jacen opened it to reveal a small, golden charm that was set on a golden chain. It sat on a minature cushion of satin. He looked at it curiously, "What is this?"  
They looked at each other, "Son," James started, "It's time you knew the truth. The truth is in that box."  
"Honey, promise us you will take good care of it."  
"I still don't get it, Mom."  
"Follow us dear." They exited the office and took him to the east corner of the restaurant. Along the wall, by the booths, hung a huge mural. It depicted the shadowy figures of Team Rocket, looking West towards the setting sun. At the end of the mural, hung a golden plaque. And it read:  
  
"PREPARE FOR TROUBLE, MAKE IT DOUBLE!  
TO PROTECT THE WORLD FROM DEVASTATION,  
TO UNITE THE PEOPLES WITHIN OUR NATION!  
TO DENOUNCE THE EVILS OF TRUTH AND LOVE,  
TO EXTEND OUR REACH TO THE STARS ABOVE!  
JESSE!  
JAMES!  
TEAM ROCKET BLAST OFF AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT!  
SURRENDER NOW OR PREPARE TO FIGHT!  
MEOWTH, THAT'S RIGHT!  
  
- Team Rocket died with you old friend.  
We've blasted off for the last time.  
  
You will not be forgotten."  
  
"I've looked at this before, ever since I could read. I still don't know what it all means..." They fell down, again.  
  
"Jesse, I think it's time for trouble!"  
  
"I think we'll make it double!" They leaped up onto the nearest table, which was full of eating customers. The cooks and waiters rolled their eyes and continued with business. It wasn't the first, and probably not the last time they'd do their motto.  
  
They tore off their outer clothing to reveal savvy Team Rocket costumes, and quicker than the speed of light, they performed their motto, along with special effects and some nice colored fog. Near the end, there was a long pause. One voice was lacking. They looked at each other and began to bawl again.   
  
Jacen stood in shock. His parents were the legendary TEAM ROCKET? Whoa, he had no idea. He thought they were just weirdos, but this explained it, "Wow, that's really great, but I still don't know what this charm-thingy is."  
  
"DO WE HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT FOOLISH BOY!" James howled.  
  
"Hush dear. You're scaring the customers."  
  
"Yeah," said an old guy at the table, "Can have my ice cream back? You kinda used it for a microphone, but I want it back now." James looked at his hand and saw a lovely double dipped chocolate delight. He placed in the man's hands.  
  
"Sorry," he scratched his head, "Guess I got a bit 'dippy'."  
  
"If only you had some RED ROSES! I told you we NEEDED some." Jesse patted his head lightly, again.  
  
"Point taken," he replied, "I'll go right now, honey-bunny! Even if I have to go all the way to Celadon, I'll do it! FOR YOOOUUUU!" They made cute little kissy faces and Jacen sighed.   
  
James rushed out the door, but before he left, he turned and waved, "Bye Son! Make your FATHER PROUD!!!" Jacen felt really low.  
  
"So what is this?" he held up the box.  
  
Jesse sighed deeply and gave him a hug, "Then I guess you'll figure it out on your own. Sometimes that's how life goes, dear." He looked kind of sad.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll make us proud. We're counting on you. You're a very intelligent boy. Why you might even be smarter than your twin sister, (but don't count on it.) Girls mature so much faster than boys, they say. She does take after her mother, you know. Bye son!"  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Bye then."  
  
"Good journey!" James cried, wiping his eye with a hanky.  
  
Tears filled Jesse's eyes as he walked out the door; he grabbed his Arcanine-striped backpack from behind a booth and headed out the door. The whole staff gathered to wave goodbye. He turned and waved back, bumping into Krystal. They landed in a pile on the ground and Buddy kept laughing and laughing and laughing at how funny they were.  
  
  
END of Chapter 5 


	6. What's Going on in Viridian Forest?

Chapter 6: What's going on in Viridian Forest?  
  
  
Later, they were walking towards the beginning of the Viridian Forest. They had just passed through the guide station, and Krystal was still pumped up from her recent victory. Maybe she was a bit too excited. Jacen's mind was on other thoughts, and as usual, he was walking a bit slower than his friends were and pondered many questions.  
  
Would they find a nice place to sleep each night? What about food? And shelter during a storm? What about thieves and terrorists and ... and... He got a little overwhelmed by his "worry-wartness". He decided to think about it later.  
  
As they continued down the path, a huge painted sign greeted them off the left side of the road. It read:  
  
Now Entering VIRIDIAN FOREST  
  
Enjoy your Stay! But please respect the TREES!  
  
-Viridian Dept. of Conservation  
  
"Viridian What of who?" Krystal asked walking towards it for a closer look.  
  
"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" A figure leaped from behind the sign. She was a tall girl with turquoise hair, and a tan ranger-type outfit. She also wore a bright orange sash that displayed a happy face badge. Her whole air screamed out hall monitor.  
  
"Who are you?" Jacen asked staring at her unusual costume.  
  
"I? I am Junior Officer Jennie, of the JVDC!"  
  
"The what?  
  
"Don't tell me you haven't heard of the Junior Viridian Department of Conservation! I help protect the forest from suspicious peoples who wish to do harm to our National Forests! And speaking of suspicious, who ARE YOU?"  
  
"I'm Krystal Ketchum! I'll bet that you know my father!"  
  
"And I'm Jacen."  
  
"BUL-BA!"  
  
"Oh, and this is Buddy."  
  
"Ba-saur."  
  
"Ohhhh! How cute! I love grass Pokémon! I mean uh... back to business. I'm sorry but this road is closed due to violent crimes in the area. It's just not safe anymore."  
  
"Safe? Crimes? You mean like murders and robberies and stuff?" Jacen asked.  
  
"Well, no, but it is very bad."  
  
"Then what? What can be worse than that?"  
  
"This, as you should know, is a protected forest."  
  
"Yeah, and..."   
  
Her anger boiled over, "SOMEONE is CUTTING down ALL the TREES!"  
  
"Oh. That's bad right!" he thought this over.  
  
"DUH!" she screamed into the air. A bunch of pidgeys flew out of a tree above them and a few acorns knocked her on the head. Then she calmed down, "Without trees, the Pokémon will lose their habitat, and we humans will lose a lot of the air we breathe and floods would become more frequent-" she became more infuriated with every word.  
  
"So, the trees are important," Jacen commented.  
  
"That's why I'm here to make sure these criminals are stopped."  
  
"But what about us? We're Pokémon trainers! We need to pass through here to get to Viridian. We aren't going to hurt the trees. We just need to pass through."  
  
"I'm sorry, but it also isn't safe, especially for you trainers because a lot of Pokémon have disappeared in there lately, and besides that there are the mad TREECUTTERS! Believe me, you'll be a lot happier if you go around."  
  
"That's not fair!" Krystal shouted! "There's no way around!"  
  
"Yes there is. Just take the bike trail around. You can go back to Pallet and rent some bikes. If you hurry you can get there by nightfall."  
  
"NIGHT!" Krystal freaked out, "Night? That's way too long! I wanted to get there today!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't let you go this way."  
  
"Come on Krystal. It's not that big of a deal."  
  
"It's the principle of the thing. I wanted to go through the forest to catch Pokémon too. I only have 2." He grabbed her arm and dragged her back in the opposite direction. She fought with all her might. Buddy helped pull her too.  
  
"Thank you young man! I hope you get to Viridian okay! Watch out for those TREECUTTERS!!!"  
  
"Thanks, bye!"  
  
Sparks flew out of the laser as Jared held it steady towards a fresh tree. He carefully aimed it and pushed the trigger button. A red beam blared out of the laser-saw and cut into the tree. He swerved the laser like a master painter, till he had carved a big "R" into the tree. He turned it off and stood back, admiring yet another masterpiece. As he was engrossed in it. Sandy came up behind him and tugged on his pant's leg.  
  
"AHH!" he jumped and threw the laser in the air, "Noooo!" he dived for it and caught it just before it hit the ground. He sighed a relief. He then turned with anger to find a grinning Sandy standing behind him innocently.  
  
"SANDY, HOW DARE YOU DO THAT!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, "Why, if my dad's laser-saw had been on, somebody would've been hurt. I almost lost it too! If not for my quick reflexes, you would be in a lot of trouble." Sandy hid behind a bush.  
  
"I'm sorry, what did you want?" he asked.  
  
Sandy hopped out from behind the bush, "Sand-shrew. Sand, sand sandshrew," she explained.  
  
"What? I wish Jannie were here. I can't understand you." He turned back to his laser and looked it over to make sure nothing had been broken. He turned it on again and tested it on a dead log beside him. The log split and fell apart. Sandy turned away and glumly sat on the ground.  
  
Jannie entered and was covered in dirt and a bit of mud. Her hair was jostled about and boy, did she look unhappy. She walked over to Jared and tapped him on the shoulder. Spooked, he turned suddenly and the laser beam reared towards Jannie's head. She dived, but it sliced her hair off down to her shoulders. She landed on the ground and was once again covered in dirt. The ends of her hair were split and burnt. Jared fell back on the ground and released the trigger button on the laser. Quickly, Sandy hopped over and turned it off.  
  
In a matter of seconds they got up and stared at each other. Jared hid the laser behind his back, "Don't SNEAK up on ME like THAT!" he said.  
  
Jannie reached up a hand and felt for her long hair. All she got was a tuft of burnt purple hair. Her hands felt around her head and she suddenly realized she only had a fraction of it than she did just moments before. Her body shook and tears welled up in her blue eyes. She let out a terrible shriek and her eyes narrowed to slits.  
  
"You..." she eyed him dangerously.  
  
Jared saw her burnt hair and knew immediately that he was in deep grimer slime.  
  
"I -uh... I didn't mean to, but you scared me and-"  
  
"You burnt..." a large vein in her neck began to pop out.  
  
"Now Jannie, calm down..." Sandy dove back behind the bush again.  
  
"You burnt my hair..."   
  
"I'm sorry, I-"  
  
"YOU'VE JUST RUINED PERFECTION!!!" she screamed and shook him violently.  
  
"Weeeeeeee-cannnnn-getttttt-itttttt-fiiiiixed!!!" he said as he vibrated.  
  
She dropped to her knees and bent her head. She wailed as Jared tried to keep himself from getting a seizure.   
  
"You CAN'T fix it! What will MOMMY say? Ohhhh Jared!!!" she wailed and Sandy poked from out behind the bushes.  
  
"Sandshrew!"  
  
"What? (sniff-sniff) You like it?"   
  
"Sand-SHREW!" Sandy smiled.  
  
"REALLY?" her eyes watered up like big growlithe puppy eyes.  
  
"SHREW!"  
  
"Oh Sandy!" she gave her a big hug, which almost suffocated her, "I'll make my own hairstyle and it will be so sheik that EVERYONE will want one! Let's head to V-Town and get me a new doo," she let go of Sandy, and Sandy fell onto the ground, out of breath.  
  
"But what about the-"  
  
"YOU DON'T want to see me sad, DO YOU?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Well, but what about-"  
  
"LATER! This is important."  
  
"Oh, all right."  
  
"Come on Sandy, today a STAR will be born!" she strutted down the forest path, burnt hair, dirty clothes and all. Jared put the laser-saw back into his backpack and hurried to catch up to her. Sandy followed close behind.  
  
  
End of Chapter 6 


	7. Shop 'Til You Flop!

Chapter 7: Shop 'Til You Flop!  
  
  
Tired and hungry our friendly trio entered the sunset-lit streets of Viridian City! Jacen, overwhelmed by the wilderness that day, fell to his knees and literally kissed the ground.  
  
"FINALLY! Civilization at last!"  
  
"You don't get out much do you Jacen?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Oh look! It's a Japanese restaurant! Let's go! I have never ever ever had Japanese! It would so cool, so cool, to have some Japanese!"  
  
"Bulba!"  
  
"Yeah, I'll get you some Pokémon food too, Buddy."  
  
"Saur!"  
  
Krystal began to run off in the direction of the restaurant. She quickly noticed that Jacen was just standing there.  
  
"Don't be a slowpoke, Jacen! Hurry up!"  
  
"But-but-but..."  
  
"Quit it! Your starting to sound like my mom's '98 Cerulean Crusier! And that things a piece of well-JUNK!"  
  
Having gotten this off her mind, she once again sprinted towards her paradise!  
  
"But... we just ate-an hour ago. (sigh) Oh well," he followed reluctantly.  
  
  
  
Jannie had been strutting her stuff all day long, and Jared had been carrying her stuff all day long. Sometimes he wondered why he had to lug HER stuff around. He knew she was at least capable of doing that. They were walking down the last street. Only a few shops had yet to feel the wrath of her credit cards, and Jared's pocket change. Suddenly a small costume shop caught Jared's attention. He dropped the pile of boxes and bags and rushed to look in the window. Having heard the sound Jannie turned to see Jared eyeing something in the window.  
  
"WHAT do you THINK you're doing?" she quickly pushed him out of the way and pressed her face into the window, straining to see what the excitement was about.  
  
"Aren't they cool!" he said, practically drooling.  
  
Jannie gasped, "PERFECT!!! I'm so glad I found them." Jannie immediately dragged Jared into the costume shop.  
  
An overly friendly salesman greeted them. "Velcome to me Custume Shoppe! I'm Victor van Flugleman und I'm yur fiendly salesmin!" he spoke with a sappy almost-Swedish accent, "How maye I help-a you?"  
  
"My good man, we are interested in the set of costumes in the front window." Jared said, standing tall and trying to be sophisticated.  
  
"Ooooo! Vee hauv bin trying to zell dem vittle guys fur a veek! I kan git dem fur you veal quickie-like!" he clapped his hands enthusiastically and did a little ditty with some poké-polka music in the background.  
  
"Sure." Jared replied, unsure of what he had said. He looked at Jannie and she shrugged as they joined in and do-si-doed around the room, small as it was.   
  
Suddenly the music cut off and Victor straightened himself up and dashed to the front of the store. Sandy tugged on Jannie's skirt.  
  
"What!"  
  
"Shrew!"  
  
"OH! How cute! Jared look!" she jumped with giddiness and picked up Sandy.  
  
He stared at Sandy for a moment then noticed a cute gray beret atop Sandy's head. She had decided to get in on the shopping fun too, after being left out all day. She smiled happily from the attention she received.  
  
"We ALL have to get one! You too Jared. Then you can be as stylish as me!" She and Sandy hurried off to the rack of berets and they began to pick through them. Soon there was a mess on the floor. Jared rolled his eyes, but he knew better than to say no. Jannie would never listen to him anyway. On days like this, she was off in her own world.  
  
The sappy salesman returned with an armload of clothes. "Ere you goo now! Fry dem on vefore you weave, sow you don't vask furs a vefund!" Jannie snatched them up and rushed through the dressing room door.   
THUMP-THUMP -RIPPP - DING -THUMP  
  
Jared wondered at the strange noises that he had almost gotten used to. "You tu vittle man! I'm sure you vill look kool tu!" He gave him a set of clothes before he could say anything to the contrary. Once again he reluctantly went to the 'Vittle Voys' dressing room marked accordingly.  
  
A few minutes passed and like a model waltzing down a lighted catwalk, Jannie emerged in a beautiful ensemble composed of a stone gray skirt, blouse, beret, a pair of pearly white boots and gloves and topped off with a lime green scarf around her neck. Jared also appeared dressed in stone grey pants, shirt and a gray beret, of course, with matching white boots and gloves.  
  
They stared in awe at each other's clothes and knew that this was meant to be! Suddenly Sandy popped out in front with another beret? No, something wasn't right. Something was missing, maybe a touch of personality, or originality at least.  
  
Victor looked vurried, "Wut's a matta? Vhy the vong vaces?"  
  
"Mr. Flugleman, these outfits just aren't SPIFFY enough!" Jannie cried.  
  
"Vel ve kan vix that!" he replied, but took a quick look at Jannie. In fact he got way too close, and Jannie's spatial bubble was popped, "TOO CLOSE!" This knocked him off his feet and made him dizzy. Yes, he did remember now.  
  
"Zorry, vut you vemind me of uh lady I uused to knew! Whut is yur name vittle girl?"  
  
"Jannie, Ms. Jannie. McScanty."  
  
"OOOHHH! I'm sew excited! I knew yur parents. They vere very, very nice to me, und 'elped me vith my vittle shoppe! I have joost the thing fur you! Now give me yur cluthes!"  
  
"I'm VEARING-I mean I'm WEARING them, you FIEND! Let me change first."  
  
"That is whut I meant!"   
  
In a matter of seconds they were done and handed them over to him. He again leaped for joy and burst of poké polka played...again. They danced again and he zipped into the back room, and faster than you can say Vanfluglemaweiderminsteinburger, the work was completed and he reappeared with a surprise! On the shirts and hats he had applied green "R"s to match Jannie's scarf. They looked in absolute excitement.  
  
Jared spoke up first, "DUDE! They're PERFECT!!! Man, I could- KISS YOU!"  
  
"Hold on a vinute voy! I'd vealy vather nute. I'll take a check eensted," he replied.  
  
"Aren't you glad I thought of this, Jared? Why what would you ever do without me?"  
  
"A lot more..." he mumbled under his breath.  
  
Too giddy to care, she ignored him and skipped to the register. Victor rang up the price and bagged the clothes for them. "That vill be fifty Euros...OOOPS! I mean fifty dollars."  
  
"Fifty?" Jared asked.  
  
"Don't worry Jared, my moomy and diddy vill pay for 'em."  
  
"That's me girl!" Victor exclaimed, as she gave him her card.  
  
"Just one more thing..." Jared said.  
  
"Ja?"   
  
"You might want to switch to decaff."  
  
  
END of Chapter 7 


	8. Battle for the First Badge

Chapter 8: Battle for the First Badge  
  
  
After feasting on the many delights at the Japanese restaurant, Krystal was eager for a battle to satisfy her appetite for Pokémon battling! Like a fever consuming her, she pressed on towards Viridian Gym. When she reached the towering doors, she twisted her hat around, just like her Dad, and stood looking in awe. This was it.  
Jacen and Buddy were still having problems with eating too much of the buffet and lagged slightly behind her.  
  
"Buddy, how can she pack it all away? I'm sooo stuffed. I think I'll explode. (groan)"  
  
"Bul---ba...saaaaaur."  
  
"You know it buddy!"  
  
"Come on guys, lighten up! I can't wait till my midnight snack. My stomach is empty. I'm STARVING here!"  
  
Their mouths gaped open in shock. She was a bottomless pit!  
  
"Okay," she straightened up, "I'm ready...NOW!"  
She burst in through the doors. Only a bit of light shined in. The night was heavily on, and she couldn't see more than 10 feet in front of her, which turned into pitch black. Yet, she was unmoved by this, eager for battle.   
  
"Oh look," came a voice from the void. A bright florescent white light flashed and blinded the trio for a second, illuminating the left side of the battle arena. "It's my goody-goody little brother."  
Another light popped on from the opposite side, "And his little friend, too!"  
  
A light fog flowed across the marble floors, and two shadows appeared in the midst of the mist.  
  
"If at first you don't succeed..." called two voices as one.  
  
"Prepare for trouble,"said a female voice.   
"Make that double!" said a male voice.  
"To take all the world's pokémon,"  
"Being honest is no fun!"  
"To make the goody-goodies suffer our plight,"  
"We're here to rekindle the fight!"  
  
Jacen and Krystal starred into the fog, "JANNIE!?" they blurted out in astonishment.  
  
"JANNIE!" she snarled, as Jared rolled his eyes.  
"Jared!"  
"NEO Team Rocket Unite in the Ways of Old!"  
"Sit back now, and watch our plot unfold!  
"Sandshrew!!"  
  
It's just not the same.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Krystal shouted, "Now, tell us where the gym leaders are, or get outta my way!"  
  
"We are the leaders of this gym," Jannie bragged.  
  
"Actually, I'm the legal gym leader. You guys are just my sidekicks."  
  
"I thought I was your girlfriend!!! Aren't you supposed to treat me REAL nice?"  
  
"Not now, Jannie."  
  
"Now!"  
  
"Later!"  
  
"Now!"  
  
"SHREW!"  
  
"You stay outta this, Sandy!" Jannie squealed.  
  
Krystal giggled a bit at this display of foolishness.  
  
"What are you laughin' at! You may have beaten Jerky-Jannie here, but I'm a LOT more experienced with pokémon."  
  
"Bring it on little boy!"  
  
"You're asking for it! I'm the son of the infamous Giovanni, perhaps you mortals have heard of the great power of-"  
  
"Jared," Jannie interrupted, "You're adopted, stupid!"  
  
He grimaced and turned to release his wrath on her, "I told you not to tell anyone," he spoke through gritted teeth.  
  
"But it's like... obviously obvious, obviously. You don't look anything like him."  
  
"Yeah, but he taught me all the secrets of raising pokémon. I can't lose."  
  
"He did?" She mumbled.  
  
"A-HEM!" Krystal interrupted, "I came here for a match, not to watch you two little lovebirds scrap!"  
  
"All right. Prepare to lose."  
  
He threw out a pokéball, and out popped a farfetch'd!  
  
"A farfetch'd, huh? Gotta love those normal types!" Krystal commented to Jacen who waited outside the battle box.  
  
"Not just any old farfetch'd. Meet IMPLAUSO the AMAZING!"  
  
"Fa-HAR!" Implauso bowed to his audience.  
  
"I have a special guest for Implo...whatever. Prepare to meet my BABY!" She tossed out a pokéball and a snubble appeared.  
  
"A SNUBBLE! I want one Jared!" Jannie cooed.  
  
"Not now!! I keep telling you-" he tried to push her out of the way.  
  
"You never get me ANYTHING!!" she bawled, stepping outside of the battle arena, "Come on Sandy. We won't help him now."  
  
"I don't need help from you. I'M the gym leader. Not YOU. ME!"  
  
"And I'm still waiting..." Krystal tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready NOW! Thanks to Jannie." Now it was Jannie's turn to roll her eyes.  
  
"Go Baby!" Baby entered the center ring.  
  
"Implauso, use Slash!"  
  
Implauso surged at Baby and swung his onion. A red scratch appeared and Baby got mad.  
  
"Quick, Bite Baby, Bite!" Baby clamped her jaw on Implauso's wing.  
  
"FARRRR!" Implauso screamed.  
  
"Smooth move Jared," Jannie smiled mischievously.  
  
"Be quiet you," he eyed her, "Uh-Implauso, use-uh-um... PECK!"  
  
Implauso pecked Baby's head and she let go of his wing. Her eyes swirled around and she was dazed for a moment.  
  
"Hang in there, Baby!"  
  
Jared blew rasberries at Jannie, who turned away mad, "Ha! Swords Dance!"  
  
Swiftly swinging swords surrounded Implauso and his power to attack rose.  
  
"Baby Take Him DOWN!"  
  
Baby rammed into Implauso and sent him flying.  
  
"Implauso! Use Swift!"  
  
Implauso flinched and couldn't respond quickly enough.  
  
"No you gotta finish it off!"  
  
"Baby, Tackle!"  
  
Baby pounced on him like a roaring persian and he went down for the count! Implauso flopped a little, lost a few feathers, and fainted from loss of strength.  
  
"I did it?" Krystal murmured, "I DID IT!"  
  
She grabbed Jacen and they cheered. Then they did a nice rendition of the Charleston.  
  
Jared growled and clenched his fists, "Go gettum Sandy. NOW!"  
  
"Sand...shrew..."  
  
"She doesn't have to do anything I don't want her too, especially help you. Now give the brat your stupid badge and shut up!"  
  
"Fine." He fished around in his pocket and pulled out an Earthbadge. He stared at it, and then sighed, "A good gym leader knows when to throw in the-" he chucked it at her. It roughly knocked her in the head, and it fell into her open hands.  
  
"I got an Earthbadge!" she cried as an eerie light surrounded her for a brief moment.  
  
"SNUB-BLE!" Baby added.  
  
"SAUR-SAUR!" Buddy agreed.  
  
She pinned on the inside of her jacket and showed it proudly to Jacen.  
  
"Whoa." He commented.  
  
"Thanks!" she beamed with pride.  
  
"I've never seen anyone beat Jared. All the kids in North Pallet couldn't."  
  
"You know how to pick your friends, Jacen. Now let's go celebrate with a victory dinner!"  
  
"(groan) We already had dinner, Krystal."  
  
"There's always room for more! Right, Baby"  
  
"Snub-snub"  
  
Buddy groaned as they exited the gym, leaving Jared, center ring, to confront his defeat.  
  
"No!" He threw himself to the floor and pounded his fists on the ground. In disappointment he called back Implauso, who had crawled beside him, into his pokéball. He sighed deeply. "I knew I should've asked Dad for a Psyduck."  
  
Jannie laughed, "They're smarter."  
  
  
END of Episode One 


End file.
